bleachforumsrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Application Information
Application Guide for Halcyon Days (May also be viewed http://www.bleachforums.com/showthread.php?44624-Application-Guide) Howdy. If you're reading this then odds are you're either a current member of the RP or you're a newcomer looking for your little piece of Hollow killing glory. Assuming you are the latter of the two, there are a few things to read through before we get started. -First off, in order to join this RP you need to start by making a new thread in the Applications section. Not too hard so far, right? Good. -Secondly, you should put the Faction you are applying for in the title of the thread. What factions are currently open? Excellent question sweetcheeks! Here's a quick rundown: Gotei 13 -''' The 3rd, 4th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, and the 13th are currently open for applicants. A detailed rundown of what the Divisions do can be found here. '''Vizards - '''The Artemis, Athena & Panacea Echelons are currently open for applicants. A detailed rundown of what they mean and what they do can be found here. '''Quincy - '''The Erdeschalk family is currently open for applicants. A detailed rundown of what remains of the Quincy can be found here. '''Advent Humans - '''The Orpheus Underground, Cerberus Corporation and TNK are currently open to applicants. A detailed rundown of what you need to survive in the living world can be found here. "But Beaks! I don't see Hollows listed here? Can't I be a Vasto Lorde Arrancar Espadavizaquincygami?" Sadly, the answer is no. Hollows have never been a playable faction and more than likely never will be. The only time any of the denizens of Hueco Mundo come out in full force is during Plot Missions, and any Big Bads ™ that show up are played as NPC's by existing RP'ers. -Alright, next up is the '''Week you are applying in. It's important to note that even if your Application is posted in something like Week 133, it won't be your first official week until your Application is Approved both by the first reviewer and in Final Drafts. There's no shame in taking more than a week to fine tune and tweak your Application, always remember that. -Last but not least, you're gonna need a name! Once you have that and put it behind the first two parts. It's gonna look a little something like this: 11th Week 150: Titballs McSmackypants Now that you have a title, it's time to get to the meat of the Application. Name: If you have a title for the Application, you already have this. If not you'll need one. Contact Info:' This will be how other RP'ers get in touch with you and share thoughts. Most commonly it's an AIM or YIM screen name. ' Age: How old your character is. For Shinigami/Vizard races it's important to note that you will not look as old as you are in most cases. Think of it as dog years. A 100-120 year old Shinigami/Vizard normally looks like they are entering their early twenties. --- On average, it takes a shinigami six years to graduate. You aren't going to land in Rukongai, in a year get in to the academy, and graduate at the top of your class three years later. People in Soul Society live for hundreds, thousands of years. However, you may NOT make your character more then about 400 years old. So keep between a 15 - 400 ish range for age for best results. ] Physical Stature: '''What your character looks like. Be as descriptive as possible, just blatantly writing "Titballs has brown hair. Titballs is sixteen feet tall, etc" Make sure you do your best to flesh out your character, as you will be spending a goodly amount of time writing them. '''Persona: Who your character is as a person, how their mind works (or doesn't work). Personality traits, mannerisms, everything that makes your character an individual. It's important to give yourself flaws. Flaws make you human, and a believable character. Nobody's perfect, making yourself vulnerable in some aspect makes for a good character, [ Keep in mind that you shouldn't give your character a flaw you are NOT willing to go through with. This being - if you write your character as a womanizer, don't have him at a feminist right's parade or something. If he's not good at thinking don't have him as a battle tactics genius while he's fighting. You will get far more respect with sticking in character instead of trying to look badass. ] Biography: '''Your backstory, a quick overview of how your character got to where they are today. It's not necessary to give us your complete history, as leaving things out will give you more to write about later on. The next section of the Application contains information regarding the faction, organization or division your character is a part of and their rank or title. Further information includes details on their zanpakutou, weapon, or power and their stats. For more details search for the race you're applying for and follow that section until you finish then proceed to the '''Sample Chapter portion of the application. SHINIGAMI Division / Seat: What division are you intersted in being in? Picking a division is crucial to your character as it should fit your persona or storyline. Also, while waiting for your application to be processed and approved you can opt to write with others in your division as training so choose your division wisely. Your seat will always start off as, "Unseated," as your captain has yet to fill you in to a spot. Zanpakutou: No new member to the RP will have Shi Kai when they start so this section isn't for you to write about that. This is a description of the zanpakutou your shinigami carries with them. What length is it? Is there any unusual carvings on the blade? Etc. Stats: All new applicants get 100 points to distribute to the stats your race uses. Reiatsu:' You don't get to add points here. Your reaitsu is always the total of Zan, Hak, Ho, and Kid added together. So you'll start with 100 here in Reaitsu. '''Zanjutsu:' This stat relates to your abilities to wield swords and other standard weapons. Hakuda: This stat relates to your hand to hand combat or short ranged weapons. Hohou: This stat relates to your character's ability to flash step and their overall speed. Kidou: '''This stat relates to your knowledge of the demon arts. With more power added to this stat you'll be able to equip more or stronger kidou. '''Connection: Connection is a guide we use to depict when a character is strong enough to reach certain levels of kai. Your connection starts at zero and with every grade you recieve it increases. ' VIZARDS '''Echelon: '''Are you a flashy fighter? A bare knuckled brawler? A healer? Choose wisely. Mask:' What does your character's mask look like when its revealed? What's interesting about it? ' '''Zanpakutou:' What does your character's weapon look like? What's unique about it and how is it fashioned? Most zanpakutou's are katanas. Stats: All new applicants get 100 points to distribute to the stats your race uses. Reiatsu: You don't get to add points here. Your reaitsu is always the total of Zan, Hak, Ho, and Kid added together. So you'll start with 100 here in Reaitsu. Zanjutsu: This stat relates to your abilities to wield swords and other standard weapons. Hakuda: This stat relates to your hand to hand combat or short ranged weapons. Hohou: This stat relates to your character's ability to flash step and their overall speed. Kidou: '''This stat relates to your knowledge of the demon arts. With more power added to this stat you'll be able to equip more or stronger kidou. '''Connection: Connection is a guide we use to depict when a character is strong enough to reach certain levels of kai. Your connection starts at zero and with every grade you recieve it increases. QUINCY''' ' Stats:' All new applicants get 100 points to distribute to the stats your race uses. ' '''Reiatsu:' For Quincy, reiatsu is constitutes as a stat that represents stamina. This stat will be the total of Chakudan, Seido, Douryuu, and Ginkaihou added together so for now this stat will stand at 100. Chakudan: Chakudan is the ability for a Quincy to do damage with his weapon; its impact. It determines damage, barrier piercing, the size of his projectiles and their area effect. Seido: Seido is accuracy and accuracy determines the speed and precision of a Quincy’s projectiles. Douryuu: Determines base agility in order to dodge and move. Ginkaihou: Quincy have forged a number of techniques using containers to make up for their lack of demon magic. This stat determines the magics known. Dentouritsu: This is more of a guide than a stat as you will not split your points to increase your conductivity ( simialr to a shinigami and vizard 'connection'. ) This stat begins at zero. ADVENT HUMANS Organization: The faction you choose at the time of making your application. Orpheus, Cerberus, TNK, or independent. ''' '''Stats: All new applicants get 100 points to distribute to the stats your race uses. Reiatsu: '''Reiatsu isn't a stat that you'll add points to willy nilly. Your reaitsu is your spiritual pressure and you get this stat by adding up Combat, Agility, and Resistance. For now, this stat will be 100 points. '''Combat: Combat dictates your characters aptitude to fight overall. The combat stat can be applied to any weapon, or lack thereof, and regards offensive ability, power and speed. A higher combat skill also assists in reading the opponent’s abilities in combat. Agility: Agility covers a human’s evasion skill, speed and reaction time. Resistance: Points invested in resistances help the Advent Human become better able to tolerate his own spiritual energies through his physical form without damage as well as increasing his ability to weather enemy attacks more easily. Harmony: Harmony is more of a guide that depicts the overall strength of your character and serves as a meter for meeting certain goals to unlock powers. This stat will increase with every grade you recieve for your writings but for now this stat will start at zero. Sample Chapter: '''Your final test before being accepted into the RP involves a chapter involving your new character. All Sample Chapters need to be a minimum of 1,000 words, and are evaluated on the following criteria: '''Spelling and Grammar: We're not (all) insane Grammar Nazis, but nevertheless we all look through your work to make sure you arne't spling wrds liek this and going nuts with the things on your keyboard that aren't letters. Perspective: '''All writing needs to be done in the third-person perspective. For example: I walked to the Division barracks, whistling a happy fugue as I went. This is how '''not to do things. Titballs walked to the Division barracks, whistling a happy fugue as he went. This is how to do things. Any dialogue your character speaks can use possessive context (I, you, me, etc), but any descriptive writing must be in the third person. Believability: '''No, not in the sense of thinking the events could happen in real life (After all, Hollows crashing through downtown Nantucket isn't really something that happens for reals), it's in the sense that you are involved in plot or actions representative of your level of strength and skill. What does that mean in plain English? '''You are not awesome right at the start. What do I mean? Simple. Regardless of your race you start off at 100 Reiatsu, the spiritual fortitude of an average human being. You won't be slaying armies of super-intelligent Vasto Lordes, you won't be the Chosen One and saving the Earth from the robot demons of Hueco Matrixo. Even the most pathetic of Hollows will be a life-or-death challenge for you to defeat alone, and will still be a deadly threat in a group. Why bother saying such a common sense thing? Unfortunately, many applicants are under the impression that a 100 Reiatsu Shinigami applicant can walk up to a group of thugs and lay them out in the blink of an eye by farting. You will be weak, you will be vulnerable for a long time, and sadly you can get your ass beat pretty badly if you go into combat thinking you're God's Gift to Killing. Still unclear? Here's a couple examples of what kinds of activities make a good sample chapter and what activities make a god-awful but humorous sample chapter: Good: Meeting friends from the Academy Visiting a family member Enjoying a friendly but interesting game with a stranger Learning what it takes to become a good faction ideal here Taking on weak Hollows a group Taking on weak Hollows and barely surviving Alone Taking on weak Hollows and barely surviving a group Getting your ass beat Your first day/other memorable experience High School/etc Your first day/other memorable experience Shinigami Academy/etc Training 'Bad: ' Being the special snowflake of the Academy Being the special snowflake of the Faction ideal here Kicking a Hollow's ass Alone Kicking a Hollow's ass a group Beating copious amounts of ass Eating friends from the Academy Slaying a family member Riding a spiny aardvark out of the Cave of Good Touch Bad Touch while being on fire and flying through a Bette Midler concert while getting a very deep back rub by a Swedish supermodel. Being locked in a vicious struggle with a burning orphanage and running out of minivans to throw at it. All the while, murderous Griffaboons soar overhead screeching the lyrics to Opeth songs and vomiting confetti. Emerging from the Forgotten Tombs of Keith Moon wielding the sacred Bone Saber of Zhumakala to slay Tiamat and rule over Nebraska. Pay close attention to the goods and the bads, and the very real line between them. Writing a good sample chapter makes us like you and want to approve you faster. Writing a really bad sample chapter makes me want to hunt you down and fill your anus with burning pinecones. Lastly, make sure you read through Moot's Guide to Being a Super RP'er, it's full of insight and good advice on how to conduct yourself in the Halcyon Days universe. If possible, talk to the leader of the faction you're joining before hand for extra pointers and advice. After all, who better to ask about a Quincy family or a Shinigami Division than the person running the show? Any further questions you still have can be asked in the Newbie Q & A section, or in our AIM chat room (halcyondays). Good luck on your application!